caBIG[unreadable] has added a new Workspace centering on cancer in vivo imaging. The scope of work for this Workspace is anticipated to include the following tasks and duties: Define goals, scope and priorities for Workspace projects;Establish Working Group specific plans and estimation of required effort;Coordinate with other Working Groups, Workspaces, Master Contractor, caBIG Oversight Board and external stakeholders;Execute activities, meetings and deliverables;Monitor activities and deliverables;Report findings and work products;Create guidelines for an extensible in vivo image transmission infrastructure that will continue to be expanded and extended to the cancer clinical and research communities;Develop consensus standards and tools for data integration and software validation. Extracting meaning from in vivo image data requires integrated evaluation of associated data ([unreadable]metadata[unreadable]) such as genomic, proteomic, clinical, and outcome data. Validation of data analysis software requires the creation, maintenance and evolution of reference data sets with associated truth. Develop and validate new enabling tools and systems that will support multiple cancer research sites to realize greater value in their cancer research endeavors by using the in vivo imaging network;Encourage sharing of in vivo imaging research datasets according to agreed upon common standards and in a manner that protects data privacy and security;Foster common usage of imaging vocabularies, common data elements and the formation of a unifying architecture for imaging in cancer research.